


Let's Get Out of Here

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh honey, I bet you that by the time tonight is over you’ll be screaming my name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Out of Here

Leonard had lost count of just how many drinks he had had, his head spinning slightly as he watched the blonde dancing just a few feet from him. Her body moved with grace, the red, slinky dress hugging each of her curves perfectly. She was currently dancing between a man and a woman, Leonard adjusting his pants slightly as he watched the dance in front of him.

 

Sara looked over and winked at him before excusing herself from the couple and making her way over. She took the drink from his hand and downed the last of it before pulling him off the bar stool and towards the dance floor.

 

“I don’t dance.”

 

Sara smirked and wrapped her arms around Leonard’s neck. “You do tonight, Snart.” Her body pressed up against him and he sucked in a moan. A chuckle escaped her and she leaned in close, lips brushing against his ear. “Hmm, that seems pretty impressive, maybe I could try it out later? What do you say?”

 

Leonard felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into her eyes. “I don’t think you could handle me,” He said, trying to distance himself.

 

Sara threw her head back and let out a laugh. “Oh honey, I bet you that by the time tonight is over you’ll be screaming my name.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Twenty bucks says I’m right. How about it, Snart?” She said, hands moving down his side. “How about you and me get out of here and have a real good time?”


End file.
